


Wounded Moose

by Andi4



Series: Wounded Moose [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cornertime, F/M, M/M, Paddling, Restraints, Scolding, Spanking, Tentacle porn fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi4/pseuds/Andi4
Summary: You disobeyed a direct order and lied to Sam’s face. Now it’s time to face the musicChapter 1/?Comments are life people. Please leave one





	1. A reckoning

Sam is gonna skin me alive I thought to myself. I’m so dead. Lying to his face and disobeying a direct order. What was I thinking? I wasn’t thinking I was temporarily insane. Let’s go with that.

Oh well, time to face the music I said as I headed back to the bunker.

Shaking slightly, I opened the door to the bunker and stepped in. No Moose waiting for me. That’s a good sign. Dean was there below sitting at the table eating a burger.

“Hi” I said.  
“Hello to you too,” he replied.  
“How pissed is he?” I asked.  
“He’s super pissed and hurt. You wounded him terribly” Dean looked compassionately at me. My trembling increased.

“I never meant to hurt him. And I’m so so sorry I did”  
“Not as sorry as you’re gonna be” Dean sent off a quick text message on his phone. “So how did it go? Was it worth it?

“Oh hell no it wasn’t worth it. There was nothing there. No ghost ,no vampire, no ghoul, nada , zip zilch.”

“Lucky for you. Cause if you found something and didn’t kill it, it could have killed you” his voice got harder. “Do you understand what could have happened to you? And where was your backup?”

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out “Claire was with me” I realized my mistake the moment I said it. Sure enough Dean exploded.  
“CLAIRE? You honestly think Claire was gonna be able to help you?”  
He put down his burger.  
“Now Dean,” I tried to placate him. “Claire is a fine hunter. You trained her, Jody trained her and so did Cas”  
He cut me off  
“She’s still a newbie not fit to look after an inexperienced little girl.”  
“I’m not a little girl. I’m 18” I argued but the look in his eye stopped me cold.  
“But you are inexperienced. Sam and I decide when you’re ready not you, not Claire. Got it?” He fixed me with a stare that few have lived to talk about.  
“Yessir,” I said softly.  
He seemed to relax some after that.  
“Sam will be here soon. You should eat something. Want a burger,” he asked.  
“I couldn’t eat a thing.” I said.  
He shrugged and went back to eating.

When the door opened I jumped at least a foot. In walked Sam.  
“Come with me,” he said coldly.  
“Sam I’m so sorry,” I began but he cut me off.  
“Save it”  
He led me through the bunker down to the dungeon. When the door opened I gasped. There was an old fashioned spanking bench in the center of the room. It came complete with shackles and binding straps. I was doomed and I knew it.


	2. Moose Tracks

I turned pale. He turned his hazel eyes on me cold as ice.  
“Come on. Let’s get this over with.”  
I gulped. “Sam, I pleaded, Can’t we talk about this?”  
“Oh we are going to have a nice long talk...once you’re fastened to the bench. Now quit stalling and get over there.” His voice brooked no disagreement.

I vibrated over to the bench my trembling increasing with every step. I wasn’t afraid of Sam. I was afraid of the paddling I was going to get. Sure enough as I bent over the spanking bench getting as comfortable as I could under the circumstances, Sam went to the wall and pulled a solid oak paddle off the hook. He placed it at my side while fastening the ankle and wrist restraints.  
“Lift up,” he commanded.  
“Is that necessary,” I asked as he took my sweatpants down leaving me in my underwear.  
He ignored me and buckled down the waist strap. I was well and truly pinned.

“Now we can talk,” he said. “Well I’ll do most of the talking. I took in a deep breath.  
“Do you have any idea how disappointed I am with you? How hurt? How angry? When I first discovered you had gone I said to Dean. No way she would do that. No way would she lie to my face and assure me she wasn’t going anywhere after I issued a direct order for her not to go on a hunt yet”

“Sam, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to disrespect you like that. You know how much I care about you and how grateful I am to you and Dean for training me to be a hunter…” I trailed off knowing I didn’t have a leg to stand on.

“So what were you thinking? Why would you be so careless, so reckless, so insubordinate?”

“I wasn’t thinking. I thought if I could take it down you’d be proud of me. If I could show you I was ready.” Tears started running down my face

Sam scoffed. “You’re the farthest from ready. In fact after this paddling you’re on lockdown for a month. No leaving the bunker without one of us with you for any reason. You can’t live with that then when you leave don’t bother coming back.”

I started crying harder. His anger and disapproval was too much for me.  
“Are you ready?” He asked

“Yes,” I said quietly. 

Sam picked up the paddle.

“How many? I asked.

“I don’t have a number in mind,” he said. “I’m just going to keep going until I’m satisfied that you’ve learned your lesson.

I took in a deep breath. The paddle crashed down on my panty clad bottom. It took a few seconds for the pain to register. A second stroke and a third and a fourth, fifth and sixth were well laid on.

I let out a howl.

“Settle down. We’re just getting started.”  
He alternated cheeks in a rhythm. I tried to squirm but was unable to escape the blows.  
“OW OW OWIE OW OW OW,” I cried out as he kept on going. My ass felt like it was on fire.

“That was the warm up,” he said calmly. “Now we’ll get to the heart of it”

He took my panties and pulled them down to my knees.

“NO SAM PLEASE NOT ON THE BARE,” I implored him but he paid no attention to my pleas.

The paddle crashed down on my now bared bottom . I screamed, howled, tried kicking my feet but I was too securely fastened down.

“I’M SORRY. SO SORRY. SAM PLEASE NO MORE. I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN. I PROMISE.”  
“You’re damn right you won’t “ Sam took out his righteous anger on my poor swollen ass  
I had no more fight in me. I just lay there and took it. Weeping copious tears, snot coming out of my nose, I was well and truly punished.

“Ten more,” Sam announced. “They Are going to hurt. I want you to count them and say I’ll never lie to you again after each one. If you forget what stroke we are on I’ll start over. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”  
The first stroke hit right on my sit spot. I howled “one sir. I’ll never lie to you again.  
SMACK  
“OWWWWW two sir . I’ll never lie to you again.”  
The next stroke hit the top of my thigh. I screamed, panted and said what was required of me.

When he was finally done I was a sobbing, slobbering mess. He came over to me and cleaned off my face. He held a Kleenex next to my nose and ordered me to blow. I was crying and hiccuping and trying to catch my breath. My ass felt like it had been stung by a horde of bees. It was on fire.  
He let me calm down on my own. It took about ten minutes for me to stop sobbing.  
“We’re not done yet”, said Sam.  
I looked at him aghast. “No more, please Sam.” I begged him.  
“I’m not going to hit you any more. But you’re going to the library and you’re going to stand in the corner with your punished bottom on display for 30 minutes.”  
I started crying again. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off before I could get a word out.  
“Complain and you can get the belt”  
Oh damn he was being so strict. I closed my mouth and he unfastened me from the bench and helped me stand up. I was shaky but able to limp out of the dungeon. When we got to the library Sam pointed to a corner and I went there, my upper cheeks burning as much as my bottom ones.

Dean was there. “Looks like you punished her but good, Sammy,” he said.  
“She had it coming,” he replied.  
I stood in the corner starting to cry again from shame, from the pain, from the consequences of wounding a moose. I vowed to change my ways


	3. Juiced Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the spanking and a bit of backstory

I’ve finally calmed down and am waiting patiently in the corner feeling totally ashamed of myself.  
“Come here,” says Sam.

I come out of the corner. My panties are still around my knees. Sam hands me a bottle of orange juice.  
“Drink up.”  
“geez, Sam I’m not going to drop. It wasn’t a BDSM scene for Christ’s sake.” But I take the juice and gulp it down. I guess all that crying dehydrated me.  
“Still sassy? Maybe I didn’t spank you enough.” Sam said.

“I think you got off easy,” said Dean. “If it were me, you’d get the belt and then 10 strokes of my cane.”

I shudder at that.

“Come here and bend over the table,” said Sam. I see he’s got the tube of arnica.  
I do as I’m told and he gently rubs it into my swollen,red, punished bottom. It amazes me how his hands can go from hard as a brick to gentle as a summer breeze.  
“Ok we’re done. You can pull up your panties now.”  
Dean hands me a soft pair of scrubs pants.  
“Here put these on. They’ll feel better than your jeans.”  
“Thanks, Dean,” I say quite shy all of a sudden.  
Sam fixes me with a baleful gaze.  
“Ok. Sit down and write out a complete sitrep of the whole thing. Don’t let any detail out.”  
Sit? He’s got to be kidding. A sitrep for you civilians is a situation report. It details every aspect of a hunt from research to execution to aftermath. It ends up being anywhere from five to eight pages.  
“Right now,” Sam orders.  
I gingerly sit on my smoldering ass and wince. It fucking hurts. I pick up the iPad and begin thinking how did I get here in this situation with these two hunters…

THEN

My mother died when I was twelve. My father? Who knows I never met the man. Not sure if my mom knew him either but she’d never talk about him. Just that he was tall, stocky and had green eyes. He was passing through. Having no other family I went into foster care. What a shit show that was. There are some great foster families so I’m told but not for me. At one there was a creepy older brother who would watch me shower and at the next one the father was quite handsy. When I was 14 I took off. I lived on the streets and became a pickpocket. I was quite good at it. Found a cellar to hole up in out of the elements so I was never cold or hungry. Just lonely. Loneliness is like a disease you never recover from. I met some sketchy people living off the grid like me but friendship wasn’t in the cards.  
One day I was at a Gas and Sip when in walked this tall, gorgeous green eyed man. I looked him up and down and bumped into him like I do. I came away with his wallet and left the store 300.00 richer. I ditched the wallet and it’s credit cards and went to a local diner to eat like a queen. A hour later I come out of the diner and walk around the corner and bump into Mr. green eyes.  
“Hey,” he says. “ you’ve got something that belongs to me”  
I project innocence.” Don’t know what you’re talking about.” I try to walk away but he grabs my upper arm.  
“Oh no you don’t,” he says. “ where is my wallet. Don’t try to lie little girl or I’ll put you over my knee.”  
I can see by his eyes that he means it.  
“I ditched it. It’s in the trash bin outside the gas and sip.” I stammer.  
“Let’s go and find it then shall we.” He asks but it’s definitely not a request.  
We go back and he makes me dig through the trash until I find it.  
“Here,” I said. Thrusting it at him. He looks through it satisfied and then says, “where’s the cash.”  
I look at him blankly  
“ I will take you apart until you hand it over,” he said sternly.  
I hand him 260.00.  
“That’s nice, he said. But you’re missing 40 bucks.”  
“ I had to eat,” I told him.  
He looks unimpressed. “ we’ll go get it from your parents then.”

I look down. “I don’t have any parents.”  
“Where do you live, then?”  
“On the streets.”  
He looks me over carefully assessing whether or not to believe me.  
Just then the most beautiful big black car pulls up next to us. Out of it steps the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. Way over six feet tall, shaggy brown hair, shoulders out to the horizon and green, no blue, no hazel, no brown eyes.  
“What’s going on,” the man said.  
“This is the girl who picked my pocket, Sam.”  
“Wow, Dean. You got taken down by a little girl. How old is she 12?” Said Sam.  
“I’m 16”I stated defiantly.

“What’s your name?”  
“Elizabeth Ann Powell. What’s yours?”

“I’m Dean. And this moose is my brother Sam.”

NOW

Fortunately for me my ass has gone numb as I type out The sitrep. When I’m done I stand up and hand it to Sam.

He looks it over nodding.”Good ,” he said. “Now get something to eat and then bed.”  
“But Sam, it’s only 7 o’clock.”

“Do I look like I care what time it is?” He said. “We’re getting up at 5 in the morning to go for a five mile run. And before you even think of protesting, I can make it a 10 mile run if you prefer.” the moose is juiced and he’s spoken.  
Damn that man can be so hard. There’s only one answer when either of the brothers are like this.  
“Yes Sir,” I said walking into the kitchen to make myself some food. I at least eat it standing up. My ass is throbbing to my heartbeat. Or my heart is beating to my throbbing ass.  
I go to bed sleeping on my stomach regretting my poor life choices and vowing never to repeat them.


	4. Gabriel Blows His Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t the first time Elizabeth faced the wrath of Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. Positive ones only I’m a fragile newbie of an author and need lots of encouragement

The run the next morning was brutal. My ass was still hurting. Don’t snicker at me. You try getting spanked by a moose and see how you make out. I was panting and breathing hard after the first mile. 

“Come on Little Bets, move it.” Sam encouraged.

“Can’t br-breathe,” I wheezed out.

“Don’t be such a baby,” said Sam

I held up a finger trying to get my breath under control.

“Ok, I’m ready now,” I told him

“Good girl”

We jogged around the route Sam had plotted. I noticed he slowed down the pace allowing me to get into a rhythm. Until the last mile. Then the sadistic bastard picked it up again pushing me all the way to the bunker. The sweat was pouring off me but I felt good. Cleansed even as if my sins had been washed away.  
When we got inside the bunker and went downstairs to the main room I was met with a pair of whiskey gold eyes.

“Hey kiddo,” said the man sucking on a lollipop. “I heard you were disrespectful to our Samsquatch.” His eyes, friendly enough, got darker as he approached me. I tried not to flinch but when you’re being stalked by an archangel you get to feeling a bit antsy.  
“Yes, but I’ve paid for it. In full. Right, Sam?” I asked.  
Sam nodded his head.  
Still Gabriel came closer until he was definitely in my personal space.

“Maybe by you but not by me,” he said seriously. “I told you that Sam is my person, right?” he challenged me. 

“Um yes” I practically squeaked out.

“And anyone who harms, injures, insults or is disrespectful to him has to answer to me, right?” He said this as he turned me around so I was facing the table.  
“There are consequences, young lady,” he said as he put a hand on my ass.

“Oww, Gabriel, no don’t. Please!” I said as the blue glow of his grace met the flesh of my poor swollen ass. I screamed as my ass seemed to be on fire. Whatever he was doing, it hurt like a mother.

All at once the fire went out and I was sobbing over the table. Sam and Dean looked on unconcerned.

“There’s more where that came from,” Gabriel said sweetly.

“I’m sorry so sorry,” I gasped out. “I’ll never do it again.”

“See that you don’t,” he said taking me in his arms for a hug.  
“Cause if you do, you’ll be punished. And that little taste of grace will be nothing compared to what I’ll do to you.” He stroked my hair softly but I knew he meant every word. It wasn’t the first time I had experienced the Wrath of Gabriel.

THEN

It was one of the first hunts I had been on with the boys. We were deep in the woods hunting a werewolf. I was armed with a shotgun filled with rock salt and silver shells. I was having a tough time focusing. I don’t know how the guys managed on stakeouts. My mind started wandering and before I knew it I was daydreaming about, you guessed it, Sam. I loved him, was even in love with him but I knew he was gay and with Gabriel. Still didn’t stop me from using my imagination to paint the most pornagraphic pictures in my head.

It went on for quite a while until Dean noticed and said “Hey, kid, pay attention.”

“Yes, Dean, I am paying attention.” To my daydreams but I wasn’t about to tell him that.

Gabriel hadn’t been around for a few weeks and Sam was missing him. I suppose he was off doing whatever archangels do but it made Sam cranky and a cranky Sam was apt to spank first and ask questions later. I was being super careful around him. Even Dean was feeling it. The two brothers had been bickering more than usual; their arguments ending with an exchange of “bitch” and “jerk” and then they would give each other some space.

Just then I heard Dean scream “Sam, look out.”

The werewolf had come from out of nowhere and was inches from Sams throat. I aimed my weapon but my hands were shaking so that the shot went wide. It grazed the werewolf before ending up in Sam’s leg. The werewolf was enraged. So was Sam. The wolf headed for Sam’s throat again.

“Gabriel. Help. Sams in trouble.” I fervently prayed. There was a swoosh of wings and then Gabriel was there. He smote the werewolf and then checked Sam all over for injuries. Dean was rushing over to him also.  
“Jesus, Sam are you ok? What the fuck happened?” He asked while Gabriel healed his leg.

Me? I was looking for a place to hide. I was in so much trouble. Even though I was a novice, I had been trained. Finally three sets of eyes turned my way. One green, one hazel, one whiskey gold. All were furious.

“You want to explain this Little Bit,” said Gabriel using his nickname for me. I sighed with relief. He couldn’t be too angry if he was calling me that.

“Ummm I missed,” I said.

“I could see that. What I want to know is why? Were you distracted? Were you even paying attention?” As he spoke he moved closer to me. And though his voice was calm sounding, melodious even I could feel the threat.

“Please Gabriel, Don’t smite me,” I begged, truly afraid of the very powerful angel.

“Oh don’t worry,” he replied. “I’m not going to kill you but you are going to be punished.”

“Pu-punished? How?” I asked fearfully. I imagined all sorts of torturous things he could do to me and I shivered.

“The usual way,” he replied taking out a red Tootsie Roll pop and sticking it in his mouth. He sucked on it casually never taking his eyes off me.

I looked around to see if I could bolt away, my fight or flight response fully kicking in and deciding on flight.

“Don’t even think about it kiddo,” he said. “ you’d be caught before you made it 10 feet and then I’d have to give you extras. Surely you don’t want that, right?”

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were having their own discussion about me. 

“I told you she’s not ready, Sammy,” opined Dean.

“Obviously, jerk,” said Sam. “Still I better make sure my boyfriend doesn’t deep fry her. She is after all just a kid.”

Said boyfriend who heard everything was a bit offended.

“I’m not going to kill her Sam. Meet me at the Knights Inn in East Grandbyshire. We’ll be in room 116,” Gabriel stated calmly.

With that he grabbed my hand and we transported out of there.

“Gabriel. Wait. Don’t do anything until we get there,” implored Sam. But we were already gone.

We materialized in the hotel room which was empty except for an armless high backed chair and a small table. On the table were various implements. Included were a lap cane, a loopy Johnny, two paddles and a hairbrush. I shuddered thinking about them.


	5. Three Men and Not A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gets punished and unwillingly reveals her fantasies about her and Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love some feedback. Drop me a comment and let me know if you think I should continue this fic

I took in a deep breath but before I could let it out Gabriel put his hand on my head.

“Let’s see what we’ve got here,” he said.

“Gabriel, stay out of my head please. We’ve talked about this”.  
He paid me no attention, grimacing as he read my thoughts and memories. 

“OctoSam? Really?” He said with a smirk. “That’s quite an imagination you’ve got there Little Bits.”

I blushed, furious with him.

“You’ve got no right to invade my head, Gabriel. My fantasies are my business and not yours or Sam’s.”

“Maybe not but they are hot. I’ll have to try it sometime. Let’s see one in your pussy, one in your ass, one in your mouth and another one spanking you? Like I said. HOT! Tentacle porn is one of my favorites too. Don’t know what Sammy thinks about it. I’ll have to ask him. We can role play. And with my powers, I can make it happen. For me though not you. Sammy is mine!” He finished and fixed me with his whiskey eyes.

“But back to the matter at hand. Pun intended. You were daydreaming when you were supposed to be paying attention. Sam got attacked on your watch. If I hadn’t been there, he could have been turned into a werewolf. Or gotten his throat ripped out. I still could have brought him back but that’s not the point. You, young lady, were tasked with having his back and you failed miserably. That’s why you’re going to be punished.”

I closed my eyes. I knew he was right. I did deserve to be punished but that didn’t mean I was looking forward to it. I knew it would hurt but they would never harm me.  
“Wh-what are you go-going to do to me?” I asked shaking just a little. My bottom lip was quivering as I tried like hell not to cry. I would be doing enough of that soon enough.

Just then Sam and Dean burst into the room. They assessed the situation and calmed down when they saw I was ok.  
“Gentlemen, glad you could join us,” he said magnanimously. Little Bits was just asking how we were going to punish her. I was about to tell her. First I’m going to bare you from the waist down. Then I’m going to put you over my knee and give you ten strokes with my hand. That’s your warm up. Then I’m going to pick an implement and give you ten strokes with it. Then Deano here will put you over his knee and give you ten strokes with an implement. Then Samsquatch will put you over his ample knees and give you up to thirty strokes with an implement. Then you’ll stand in the corner for 20 minutes. Then Sammy can put you back over his knee and spank you until he’s satisfied.”

“Wait,” said Sam. “Why do I go last? I’m the aggrieved party. And why do you get to go first?” he complained.

“I’m fine being in the middle,” interjected Dean with his patented smirk.  
“Shut up, Dean.” The other two said at the same time.

“Cause I said so. That’s why I’m going first,” Gabriel spread his wings in a dominance display.

What was I doing? Hyperventilating that’s what. You would be too if it was your ass on the line.

“Sam, Sam, Sammy, I’m so sorry.” I began to cry.  
He immediately put his arms around me in a reassuring hug. Damn his arms felt so good around me. If someone would take a picture of us like this, I’d treasure it forever.  
“It’s ok, Elizabeth. I forgive you. I don’t understand what happened though. Why weren’t you paying attention?”  
Gabriel smirked, “yes please tell us what you were thinking about.”

My cheeks got redder. “It’s hard to pay attention for such a long period of time,” I whined not answering the question. I wasn’t a total idiot. I could only hope and pray that Gabriel wouldn’t tell him once they were alone. I’d never be able to look him in the eye if he knew.

Gabriel coughed. “I think it’s time we got this done so we can go back to the bunker for some R and R and sex.”

“Come here Little Bits,” he crooked his finger at me and sat down on the chair. Gulping I slowly made my way over to him until I stood between his legs.

“You know why you’re gonna get it?” He asked me gently.  
I nodded not trusting myself to speak.  
“And you agree you deserve it.” He tilted his head as he asked me that.

Again I nodded.

“Ok then.” He pulled down my pants and underwear and helped me step out of them. Then he turned me over his knees adjusting my position until my ass was the most vulnerable target.

He lifted his hand up high and brought it down on my poor unprotected by anything ass. Dean and Sam both counted out loud.

“One.”  
Again he brought down the hammer of justice.  
“Two.” Both brothers called out.  
At three I let out a holler.  
“Owwwww”  
At six I started to cry in earnest and at ten I lay limp over his knees. He hadn’t used his grace to enhance the strokes although he could have.

“Let’s see what we have here.” He evaluated all the implements finally choosing the Loopy Johnny. “This should do the trick.”

He lifted that awful instrument of ass destruction and believe me when I call it that...it’s evil.  
“One.” The brothers called out again. I was twisting and squirming trying to get my ass out of the way.

“No, Gabriel please no more.” I begged him but he wasn’t listening and again brought the loopy down on my bare ass.  
“Two.”  
I screamed! “OWWWWWOWWWWOWW!”  
“Three” they were so calm. How could they be so calm while my ass was being roasted alive.

“OwOwOwwwwwww,” I howled.  
“That’s right. Howl for me,” Gabriel said.  
When he was done I was hoarse from yelling.

“Deano, your turn”

Dean lectured before my spanking. It was lengthy but it gave me a chance to calm down. I could feel the welts forming from my ass getting blistered.  
Dean looked over the available tools and picked up an old fashioned hair brush.

“Ready?” He asked. “This is gonna hurt but I’ll make it quick.” I didn’t know whether or not to feel grateful for that when he picked up the brush and whacked me ten times in quick succession. 

I could hardly catch my breath enough to yell. Once the pain sank though I did. I wailed and kicked my feet and tried to get away. He had me firmly pinned though. I wasn’t going anywhere. He stroked my back as I sobbed and helped me regain my composure.

“No more,” I begged. “Please no more. I learned my lesson”

“Almost done, baby girl.” Said Sam. “You’re doing really well. I’m so proud of you.” He was crooning at me. He took me back into his arms and rocked me gently for a while. I felt so safe, so cherished, so loved and so sore.

When I was calm he put me over his knee. “I’m just going to use my hand,” he reassured me. Of course that’s not really reassuring as his hand was so big it could cover my whole ass.

He spanked me hard thirty times. I cried out after every strike. They weren’t as fast as Dean’s but a measured, steady pace. When he was done he guided me into the corner telling me not to rub, touch or comfort my bottom in any way. 

The three men huddled together speaking without words patiently waiting for my time to be up.

I stood in the corner, tears streaming down my face. I was crying softly. Every now and then a shudder would rack through my body. I longed to rub my bottom. I could feel it was swollen and throbbing. I almost reached back when I heard Sam clear his throat.  
After what seemed like twice as long as twenty minutes Sam called me out of the corner.

“We depend on each other, Elizabeth. It’s important to pay attention in the field soon one gets hurt”. 

“I understand Sam and I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again. You don’t have to spank me anymore. Please. I’ve had enough” I begged him.

“Just a little more to drive home the point.” He said and put me over his lap again. Have I mentioned how much I loathe this position? It made me feel like a naughty little girl. But I suppose that was the point.

He spanked me slow and steady. I didn’t have any energy to kick or yell so I just cried. Finally he was done. Dean came over with a tissue and a washcloth and cleaned up my face. Gabriel snapped his fingers and I was dressed again.

“Let’s go home,” said Sam.

Gabriel snapped his fingers again and we were all in the bunker. I was sent to my room where Gabriel applied some soothing lotion to my punished ass. I soon fell asleep after that. It had been a long day


	6. Pick Up Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine meets an unusual person and invites him home for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I know it’s been a while. Life happens. So does writer’s block. But I’m back now. They should come a little faster now. Please leave a comment. They are an author’s lifeblood

NOW

So lockdown sucked. No surprise there. Having to have an escort everywhere for a month made it seem like a long, long time. Both Sam And Dean were extra strict with my training too. Five mile runs turned into ten mile runs. I was sore for the whole time. Training intensified. We shot guns, bows and arrows, darts, grappled , wrestled and boxed. I wrote sitrep after sitrep until my fingers were cramped. Finally the month was over and I was freed.

I planned to stay out of trouble and keep my nose clean. After all, having three dominant men able to punish me for every little infraction of their million rules kept me on my toes.

I went to the ice cream parlor and ordered a hot fudge sundae. Sam didn’t believe in eating a lot of sugar so I was deprived for that whole interminable month. I let it drip down my throat savoring every bite.

A tall man with incredible blue eyes walked up to my table.  
“Mind if I sit down,” he said with a deep gravelly voice.  
“It’s a free country,” I replied.

“I’m Castiel, one of Gabriel’s brothers.”  
Just what I need. Another angel I thought to myself.  
“Good for you.” I replied. “So what can I do for you?”

“Gabriel and I haven’t spoken in a while. I was busy with my duties. I’m an angel of the Lord.”  
Good grief I thought to myself. He is one awkward dude. No social skills at all. But man is he hot!  
He turned his laser blue eyes on me and I swear my nethers quivered.  
“I assure you I’m at the correct temperature,” he said.

“Oh no you don’t,” I said starting to get angry. Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to read other people’s private thoughts? I hate it when Gabriel does it and I won’t have it. So take your feathery ass out of here and go back to where you come from.”

His gaze intensified. “You should show me some respect. I didn’t mean to be invasive although your trivial thoughts are nothing to be concerned about. And there are no feathers on my ass. My wings come out from my shoulder blades”

Oh wow this guy was so weird. Literal AF. Still he was a little bit endearing. I’ll bet Dean would tease him mercilessly. And Sam would study him like a bug under a microscope. Which led me to my next bad decision…  
“Um Cas,” I said giving him a nickname cause Castiel was a mouthful. “Would you like to come home with me. You could meet your brother’s boyfriend and his brother. I think Gabriel was expected for dinner…” I trailed off.

He gave me a smile that melted me into a puddle of goo.  
“That would be wonderful. I’d enjoy that very much. By the way. What is your name?”  
“Elizabeth but they call me ‘little Bets,’” I replied. Damn I was getting chummy with an angel of the Lord. Fuck my life. Could it get any stranger? Living with the brothers Winchester and an Archangel was not typical of anybody else’s life.

“Come on then, Cas. I have a car.”

AT THE BUNKER

“I’m home,” I called out, “and I’m not alone.” I knew that would piss them off, the bunker being a secret place.  
“Little Bets what the fuck,” said Dean. He had his spanking eyes on.

“Calm down,” I said. “It’s ok.”  
“What the actual fuck,” said Sam as he came into the main room. He didn’t look any less pissed. “You can’t bring home dates.”

“Please, this guy is like a million years older than me. No Sam, Dean meet Castiel. He’s an angel of the Lord...and Gabriel’s brother. Dean assessed him coolly. I know he thought he was hot. I mean come on look at the guy. Almost six feet of walking sexiness with that messy hair, those blue eyes. Damn I think I was falling for him despite the age difference. 

Sam was sizing him up too.  
“Pleased to meet you,” said Dean.  
“A pleasure,” said Sam. “Gabriel has spoken well of you. What are you doing here?”

Castiel cocked his head to the side trying to understand the question. “I’m meeting you,” he said sounding confused.  
“Cas is literal,” I explained.  
“Cas?” Said Dean.

“I gave him a nickname. Duh,”  
“Watch your tone,” said Sam who didn’t give a damn if company was around.  
“Sorry,” I mumbled. Jeez a girl can’t get away with anything around these guys.  
“Will you join us for dinner?” Asked Sam politely. “Gabriel should be here shortly.”

“Thank you although I don’t need to eat. My vessel doesn’t require it.”

“But Gabriel eats all the time. True it’s mostly sugar, but man, can that little dude put it away,” crowed Dean.

“Gabriel was always an unusual fledgling,” replied Castiel.  
“Fledgling?” Dean sputtered spitting out some beer as he worked his way into a laughing fit. Tears were coming out of his eyes. He clutched his stomach in obvious pain. Sam crinkled up his eyes at his brother’s antics. His brother was such a dufus sometimes.

Dean finally got a hold of himself and calmed down. “I like you Cas.”   
Just then the door to the bunker flew open and in walked the tempest know as Gabriel.  
“Lucy, I’m hooooommmmeeee,” he said in a fake Cuban accent. He came down the stairs, his eyes on Sam ready to launch himself into his lover like he was climbing a tree when he stopped short.  
“Castiel, is that you? Nice vessel. Didn’t know you were into pretty boys. Long time no see, Bro. How’s it hangin?” Gabriel babbled on not waiting for a reply.

Finally Castiel had had enough. He put up his hand. “Gabriel I have news. Will you shut up for a minute and listen to me?”

“Let’s discuss it over dinner,” said Sam.


End file.
